Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin back door for a vehicle.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-131896 discloses a resin back door for a vehicle in which an inner panel and an outer panel, that are respectively made of resin, are joined by an adhesive. In the aspect illustrated in FIG. 4 of JP-A No. 2014-131896, the outer panel is disposed at the vehicle outer side of the inner panel, and a skeleton portion that forms a closed cross-sectional structure is formed by the inner panel and the outer panel. At this skeleton portion, a bent portion of the outer panel is joined by an adhesive to an inner wall portion of the inner panel. Further, an inclined wall, that is bent toward the vehicle transverse direction outer side and the vehicle upper side from the upper end portion of the bent portion, is formed at the outer panel. The distal end portion of the inclined wall extends rectilinearly to the near side of a back window glass. Due thereto, the field of vision toward the rear of the vehicle at the resin back door for a vehicle can be widened as compared with a case in which the inner wall portion of the inner panel is extended to the near side of the back window glass.
However, at the above-described resin back door for a vehicle, the skeleton portion is formed in a closed cross-sectional shape in order to ensure the torsional rigidity of the skeleton portion, but there is still room for improvement with regard to the point of making the skeleton portion be a cross-sectional shape that is efficient with respect to torsional rigidity.